L'Amitié triomphera:Tome 1Le danger approche mais en attendant vivons
by Anunknowed
Summary: Si je vous parle d'une sorcière comme les autres sa vous parle?Bof? Attendez j'ai pas finit!Si je vous dit que cette sorcière est une poufsouffle de 3ième année? Si je vous dit que cette sorcière ne voit que par sa meilleur amie d'enfance? Si j'ajoute qu'elle va découvrir les amours et les déceptions tout en se préparant mentalement à la guerre sa vous parle? Si oui approchez...
1. Cher Joe,que l'année commence

**Salut tout le monde !Donc voila ma toute première fic tome 1 d'une saga d tomes,j'espère que cette fic vous plaira elle se déroule pendant la 3** **ième** **année de mes héroines à vous avez des questions ou des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review !**

 **DISCLAIMER :les personnages d'harry Potter ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent a ma chère J.K Rowling seule quelques OC m'appartiennent !**

 **L'Amitié triomphera toujours**

Tome1/le danger approche mais en attendant vivont

1-Cher Joe, souhaite moi une bonne année

 _Salut Joe ! Moi c'est Anna, Anna Williams au cas tu aurais oublier sa aussi entre temps._

 _Ce carnet va te racontais ma 3_ _ième_ _année à Poudlard, mon école de magie ! J'imagine très bien ton soupir toi qui a si peur de la magie !_

 _Mais bon commençons par le commencement, je dois te présenter de nouveau Maxime, ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant 12 ans ! Oui 12 ça veut dire que tu l'as connue JOE tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ! C'est notre voisine mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas si tu as oublié sa aussi vu que je ne suis même pas sur que tu te rappelles de moi !_

 _Bon avant de te racontais cette année, il faut que je te prévienne, Moi et Maxime ont est comment dire….original ! Voilà c'est le mot ! Sa nous va bien je trouve après ont peut aussi dire qu'on est uniques mais bon, ça serait un peu narcissique._

 _Quand je dis que je nous trouvent originales ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr !Si par exemple ,tu demandes à….James Potter, Gryffondor de 3_ _ième_ _année il vous diras que nous sommes banales, oui je sais ce que vous vous dites ,nous banale !Impossible !Si vous demandez Oscar ou Tom Foster , Serdaigles de 6_ _ième_ _années et grand-frères de Maxime, ils vous diront que nous sommes des petites paresseuses mais bon ! Venant d'eux sa ne m'étonne pas vraiment !_

 _Si tu demandes ensuite à Evan Rosier Serpentard de 3_ _ième_ _année ou encore à Lucius Malefoy un autre Serpentard de 5_ _ième_ _année, ils nous décriront comme des pourritures, des déchets, des sangs de bourbes et des traitres à leurs sang !_

 _Si vous demande ensuite à Jane Bone, Poufsouffle de 5_ _ième_ _année, elle vous dira qu'on est mignonne et sa sera bien la seul à le dire mais poursuivons…_

 _Si vous demandez à Mary Fox ou Sally Jones elles vous diront qu'on est folle à lier, la plupart des membres de notre chère école vous diront la même chose, cependant quelques membres de l'élite, nommés Lucas Brown, Thomas Fox et John Perkins savent nous considèrent plutôt comme unique !_

 _C'est les meilleurs ces gars-là, ils nous suivent toujours dans nos histoires délirantes§_

 _Bien ! Maintenant que je t'ai un peu décrit ma vie Joe, j'imagine que tu veux savoir ou je suis pour me permettre de t'écrire un roman ?_

 _Eh bien, je suis actuellement en…retenue, pas une retenue basique, je n'aurais rien dit si c'était ça ! Tout d'abord cette retenue se déroule dans la salle des trophées bien sûr, bonjour l'originalité !_

 _En plus, je pense qu'ils ont lancés un sort pour que la salle soit aussi crasseuse puisque je l'ai nettoyée la semaine dernière !_

 _Enfin nettoyer…pas vraiment, moi et Maxime ont à trouver une technique pour nous faciliter nos nombreuses heures de retenues, des filles de notre dortoir, la plupart du temp Cloé Grant ou Lou Bradley nous prêtent sa baguette que l'on donnent a notre concierge qui est un cracmol._

 _Ont cachent notre baguette sur nous puis ensuite ont lancent un sort rapide et c'est fait !_

 _Bonne idée non ? Après sa ne marche pas pour toutes les retenues non plus, certaines étant surveillées surveillés par des professeur ou en commun avec des élèves peu amicaux,comme celle qui a lieu à l'instant avec…Stan Kirby !Il y a pas pire qu'être avec lui il nous détestent nous,les Poufsouffle et ne peut s'empêchait de lancer tout plein d'insultes, c'était bien sur impossible que je puisse lancée mon sort tranquillement et j'ai donc du tout nettoyée à la moldue ! Malgrè sa Joe j'ai quand même finie avant lui c'est qu'il est pas très doué, c'est qu'il a pas l'habitude des taches manuelles le petit !_

 _N'empêche que sa me manque les retenues avec Maxime, à part Dumbledore plus aucun professeur ne nous a mit ensemble en retenue ensemble depuis celle que nous avons eu avec Slughorn ou nous lui avons « accidentellement » renversée une potion ratée qu'ont devaient vidée sur la tête, je me rappelle encore la face de déterrée qu'il avait après sa, sa valait le détour vous pouvez me croire !_

 _D'ailleurs je croit qu'il ne l'a toujours pas digérer vu comment il nous parlent depuis cette évènement, après peut-être que notre comportement en potion joue un peu aussi, je ne sais pour Maxime mais moi j'ai tout simplement préférée faire des expériences que réalisait ses potions. Pendant que les autres élèves font les potions indiquées moi et Sacha réalisons plusieurs potions parfois explosives parfois très utiles , l'année dernière on m'avaient composer une potion pour assouplir mes cheveux et sa fait vraiment du bien,je n'ai plus a m'en préoccuper beaucoup je les démêlent sous la douche puis je les laissent faire leurs vie sur ma tête en bouclant comme des sauvages._

BAMMM !

A sa c'était la porte de la salle de retenue qui s'ouvre on doit avoir atteint la fin de la retenue, je me décide a rangée mon carnet et vais rejoindre Maxime dans la salle commune j'espère qu'elle a un gouter sur elle ,ou je vais devoir aller me chercher un encas aux cuisines…


	2. Mes amours,mes emmerdes

**Salut les ami(e)s, je vous postent ce deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plairat.**

 **Je vais essayer de poster pas mal cette semaine vu qu'a la rentrée je ne pourrais poster qu'une seule fois par semaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire un commentaire ou signaler une faute quelconques ou tout simplement me posée des questions !**

 **Je me demandais aussi, si l'uns ou l'unes de vous aimerait corriger ma fic car je suis consciente que je fais des fautes ce dont je m'excuse au passage.**

 **Bon !Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ,Bonne Lecture !**

 **2/Mes amours, mes emmerdes….**

 _Cher Joe,_

 _Cela doit bien faire deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas parlée mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais manquée._

 _Qu'est ce que je fait pendant ces deux semaines, et bien j'ai enchainée les cours barbants, les retenues, les balades du soir dans le parc avec ou encore les courses poursuites interminables qui finissent systématiquement aux cuisines avec Maxime, oh ! Tu te demandes peut-être comment nous connaissons l'emplacement des cuisines moi et Maxime, et bien c'est un des avantages d'être à Poufsouffle les élèves des années supérieures nous les ont montrées pendant nôtres première année !_

 _Mais si j'écris dans ce journal aujourd'hui c'est pour te faire part de nouveautés dans ma vie e celle de Maxime, tout d'abord nous avons des nouvelles matières vues que nous somme en 3ième année._

 _Ont a eu un petit problème par rapport à sa qui a fait que nous avons un cours qui n'est pas un commun moi et Maxime ! Oui je sais c'est déplorable, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer nous avions au départ choisit Soins au Créatures magiques et étude des moldus étant donné que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de travail dans ces matières._

 _Cependant quelques jours après notre arrivée à Poudlard, Isla la mère de Maxime lui a envoyé une lettre lui demandant de remplacer l'étude des moldus par l'Arithmancie, sa mère estimant que se serait beaucoup plus utiles pour elles vu qu'elle connait déjà tous de la culture moldu grâce à moi et trouvant l'Arithmancie très utile._

 _Le professeur Chourave, notre directrice de maison a acceptée que Maxime change de classe grâce à la lettre mais a catégoriquement refusée pour moi._

 _Voila pour la première nouvelle, j'ai donc eu mon premier cour d'étude des moldus toute seule en examinant la salle j'ai reconnu quelques tête familière ,Thomas et Lucas ont préférés prendre divination trouvant sa plus simple et John à choisit Arithmancie , vu que je passait tous mon temp avec Maxime ou de temps en temps eux ,je n'avait jamais pris le temp de parler aux autre ces trois dernières années._

 _Voyant qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de place j'avais décidée d'aller m'asseoir à coté de Sirius Black qui suivait également ce cours ,c'était toujours mieux que de s'asseoir à coté d'élèves trop travailleurs pour leurs propres biens après tout._

 _Sirius c'est révélé être plutôt gentil et vraiment drôle, il s'est d'abord étonné que je sois sans mon amie, je le comprend moi aussi sa m'étonne ! On a ensuite passaient un bon cours, quand il a compris que j'étais d'origine moldue il m'a posé des tonnes de questions et était de plus en plus ébahis après chaque réponse, franchement c'était vraiment drôle je n'avais jamais vue de sang-pur s'intéressé autant aux moldus avant. Je suis quand même contente d'être tombé sur lui parce que ce cour toute seule je me serai pas mal ennuyée quand même._

 _La deuxième grande nouvelle c'est…que je vais à Pré-au-Lard demain pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment hâte moi et Maxime ont arrêtent pas d'harcelait Jane Bones, une cinquième année pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, sa a vraiment l'air magique je ne sais même pas comment je vais attendre jusqu'à demain !_

 _Bref à plus Joe je crois que Maxime m'attend pour nôtres balade nocturne habituelle,_

 _Je ne t'envoie pas de bisous tu ne les méritent pas !_

Je referma mon journal, lui lança un sort de dissimulation assez brouillon avant de le caché sous mon matelas.

-Dépêche-toi Annie, Max t'attend en bas je crois ! m'interpella Lucas

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait te tuer si tu ne te dépêchais pas Agnès ! ajouta Thomas

Je les regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter par pure provocation

-D'accord je me dépeche a tout a l'heure Lucy et….Tara c'est ça ?

Je les regardent avec un sourire vainqueurs mais avant que j'ai le temp de m'éloigné je senti une main familière sur mon épaule qui me provoqua des papillons dans le ventre…John.

J'essayait de l'écouter parlait mais j'était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux bleu,si bien que je l'écoutais à peine ,j'avais commencé a craquer sur lui a la rentrée de la dernière, c'était le plus calme des trois garçons mais il dégage quelque chose de super…enfin selon moi !En plus je suis sure qu'il m'aime bien aussi il n'arrête pas de nous regarder furtivement moi et Maxime et rougit quand ont le voient !Quand je l'ai dit à Maxime, elle a confirmée mon point de vue et depuis fait clairement tout pour que je passe a la seconde toujours discrètement bien sur !

D'ailleurs moi et Maxime, on a fait un plan pour que Thomas ,Lucas et elle nous laissent seuls un moment pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard si sa marche il y des chance qu'ont sortent ensemble !Enfin j'espère…

-Ah c'est bon t'est la c'est pas trop tôt !Allez viens ont c'est bientôt le couvre-feu et à moins que tu veulent que notre ballade dure cinq minutes t'as intérêt de te dépêcher !S'exclama Maxime alors que je la rejoignait.

-T'inquiètes pas !Oh pire si ont est enfermée dehors on récoltent quelques retenues en plus et voila !rigolai-je

-Oh non !Des retenues en plus !Et puis quoi encore !On en obtient déjà assez sans faire exprès alors si maintenant ont fait exprès d'en avoir !s'horrifia Maxime en exagérant se qui eu pour effet de me faire rigolée de plus belle.

-En parlant de retenus c'était comment celle de ce soir ?demandai-je

-J'ai failli oublié !

s'exclama ma meilleure amie en se cognant le front avant d'ajouter

-Faut trop que je te racontes c'était…magique et…je crois que je suis amoureuse !Je vais te raconter !Euhh par ou commençai… ?

Débita t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même

-J'ai une super idée !Et si tu commençais par le début ?

Proposai-je sarcastiquement en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

-Haha !Très drôle !C'est bon je te racontes !J'ai embrassée James Potter !

Dit-elle en chuchotant

Je la fixa choquée

-Mais…c'est impossible !Tout le monde sait qu'il est amoureux d'Evans !Je me rappelle encore de lui l'année dernière entrain de parlait à qui voulait l'entendre de sa « magnifique chevelure » ou encore de son « visage de déesse »

Ricanai-je me rappelant ce souvenir

-Oui mais il m'a dit qu'il l'a oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas !

ajouta-t-elle en balayant l'information d'un revers de main

Je l'a regarda un moment avant de l'assaillir de questions un sourire calculateur aux lèvres

-vous vous êtes embrasser ?

-Euhh

-Oui sa veut dire oui !

-Embrasser comment ?Smack, comme même pas lavage de bouche ?m'horrifia-je

-Euhh,hé bien.…

-Lavage de bouche !Hé bien ne compte plus sur moi pour te prêtais ma brosse à dents jeune fille !

-Oh sa va…..

Dit Maxime en faisant semblant de boudait

-Alors c' était comment ?

-Hmm…Pas mal, surtout pour un premier baiser

Me dit elle d'un air espiègle avant d'ajoutait,

-J'ai faillit oublier de te le dire !James ne veut pas que je le disent aux autres pour l'instant, Ducoup il faut que tu gardes sa pour toi

-T'inquiètes Poulette !Je serai muette comme une chouette !m'exclamai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Vous êtes complètement barges vous deux ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos ,

En me retournant je pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir vérifié les alentours

-Tu veux quoi Skeeter ! l'agressai-je en voyant son sourire méprisant.

Mais Skeeter ne fit même pas attention à nous et continua,

-Williams et Potter en couple ? Intéressant, sa rendra bien en tête du journal du blaireau demain ….

Moi et Maxime on se tourna l'une vers l'autre, Et Merde !


	3. Bienvenue à Pré-au-Lard

3/ **Bienvenue à Pré-au-lard**

 _Salut Joe,_

 _Je profite que Maxime soit sous la douche(sa peut durée des heures !)pour t'écrire un petit mot,_

 _je sais pas si je t'est racontée mais hier Skeeter a découvert que Maxime était en couple avec Potter !_

 _Moi et Maxime ont à un peu stresser vu qu'elle est partit avant qu'on est put l'obliger à se taire, ont a eu peur mais ont a appris que les professeurs nous autorisait exceptionnellement à aller à Pré-au-Lard dès 10 heure pour profitée du beau temp ce qui fait que le fameux journal des Blaireaux sera distribué en fin, de journée pendant le repas du soir. Sa nous a franchement soulagées de remettre un de nos problèmes à plus tard._

 _Il y a encore mon rendez vous avec John cette après-midi j'espère vraiment que le plan va marchée sinon ont est dans de beaux draps…_

 _Maxime est sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin et moi je me ronge les ongles et lui pose des tonnes de questions ,après tous peut être que Skeeter à raison sur un point, on est complètement barges !_

 _Bon je te laisse Joe, je dois aller rejoindre Maxime dans la salle de bain pour me préparée moi aussi,_

 _J'hésite encore sur ce que je vais portée, qu'est-ce que John préférera, mon short ou ma jupe de princesse ?_

 _J'aurais bien aimée que tu sois la pour me sortir une phrase du genre « il doit t'aimer peut importe ton physique » mais bon tu est partit,tu ne jouera jamais ce rôle…._

 _A plus Joe,_

-Tu viens Anna !Les garçons nous attendant en bas

Me pressa Maxime alors que je fessai les dernières retouches a ma tenue, moi et Maxime ont avait optées pour la même petite jupe noir échancrée nous arrivant juste au dessus du genoux.

J'avais ensuite choisit un t-shirt rose oversize que j'avais rentrée dans ma jupe tandis que Maxime avait préférés un croctop jaune fluo, on avait finalisaient nos tenues en nous faisant deux chignons sur la tête.

Ont ressemblait presque à des jumelles si ont oubliait le fait que je suis plus foncée et mes taches de rousseurs sans oublier ma touffe de cheveux…non tout compte fait on sera jamais jumelles, plutôt meilleurs amies !

-Le plan est au point hein ?m'inquiétai-je

-Haha !J'ai compris ,tu as peur c'est pour sa que tu prends autant de temp !De toutes façon c'est trop tard pour abandonner, tu me remercieras plus tard !

Conclut-elle en me poussant vers la hors du dortoir .

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions entrain d'attendre que McGonagall vérifie nos papiers devant les portes du château.

J'étais toute seule avec les garçons, Maxime c'était éclipsée pour aller dire bonjours à James à sa façon et tant qu'a faire lui avouer sa gaffe d'hier soir.

-Tu sais ou elle est partie Maxime ? demanda John inquiet.

Je crois que je vais fondre, il est parfait !En plus d'être beau et gentil, il est attentionné !J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits pour répondre correctement mais Lucas s'en occupe

-T'inquiètes vieux,elle doit avoir ses règles !

Rigola Lucas se qui eu le dont de faire pouffer Thomas. Comment j'ai fait pour avoir ces gamins comme amis !

-Anna !Vous êtes la !s'exclama Maxime en arrivant les joues rouges et un sourire béat aux lèvres

-Tu sais Maxime,la plupart des filles ne sourit pas comme sa quand elles ont leur petit problème !

Dit Thomas

-Ta raison Thom !La plupart préfèrent nous taper dessus en criant que les garçons « »sont tous bêtes « ! approuva Lucas

Maxime pouffa exaspérée, avant de me faire un signe de tête assez discret, en gros c'est l'heure de papotée entre filles !

On s'avance un peu histoire que les garçons ne nous entendent pas et Maxime se penche vers moi pour m'expliquer,

-J'ai oubliée de lui dire pour hier soir, j'étais bien trop occupée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! me dit-elle en me montrant sa bouche

-Merde ! C'n'est pas grave au pire tu lui dira au repas de ce soir, c'est pas important non plus ! la calmai-je .

-Ta raison, allez viens ont va rejoindre les autres ! rigola-t-elle en me tirant par le poignet.

-Bon…Pour tout te dire je sais pas trop vers ou c'est, on essayent par la ?proposai-je sur un ton enjouée

-Euhh ….oui pourquoi pas.

Accepta John en me suivant.

Notre plan c'était déroulé à merveille ! John n'avait fait preuve d'aucune résistance et avait même eu l'air heureux que je lui demande ! Maintenant je suis sure qu'il m'aime aussi !

-Anna tu m'écoute ?demanda John intrigué devant mon air rêveur,

-Voila sa fait quelques jours que je veut te parler, mais j'ai pas trouvée le bon moment…

Oh! Il va me dire qu'il m'aime, enfin!Est ce que je vous ait parlée de ses magnifiques yeux bleus…. !

-Voila !Alors t'est d'accord ?demanda t'il l'air content de m'avoir tout raconté

-pour quoi ?demandai-je l'air innocent en retenant mon souffle,

-Bah ce que je viens de te dire An' !rigola John avant d'ajoutée sur un faux air de confidence

-M'aidait à sortir avec Maxime ! s'exclama John.

J'essaya de me forçait à rire mais je ne réussit à obtenir qu'un petit son aigu peu convaicant…

 _Cher Joe,_

 _Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de te prendre une grosse dans la gueule quand tu étais jeune ? J'imagine que oui vu le peu de souvenirs que j'ai de toi !_

 _Maintenant Joe, imagine qu'en plus de cette claque, on te donne un gros coup de poing secondé par un coup dans le tibia ? Douloureux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et bien dis toi que c'est ce qu'ont reçu mon égo et mon petit cœur innocent cette après-midi, franchement je ne te souhaites pas de ressentir ça !_

 _Et dire que tout a dégénérés en une fraction de secondes, il a suffi de quelque mots et PAF ! Mon amour propre est parti en fumée, franchement maintenant que je suis un peu plus lucide, je ne suis pas sur de l'aimée plus que tout. C'est surtout la façon dont il ma rejetée, il ne m'a jamais considéré comme une fille alors que Maxime oui ?!_

 _Moi et Maxime ont a presque les même attributs, des cheveux marrons, des yeux marrons,1m70 et le même style de vêtements !Mais malgré ça, moi et Maxime sommes très différentes en réalité, quand ses yeux sont noisettes les miens sont marrons foncés presque noires._

 _Ses cheveux sont soyeux et long tandis que les miens forment un carré de boucles ébouriffées et volages !Sans oublier que j'ai la peau plus foncée et des taches de rousseurs en dessous des yeux !_

 _Enfin ! Tout sa pour dire que d'un côté je le comprend, je ne suis pas très belle et j'ai des manières assez brusques, cependant Maxime aussi en a !_

 _J'essaye de ne pas y penser Joe, sa serait tellement débile d'en vouloir à Maxime pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable, malgré tout je ne lui ai pas parlée de la journée._

 _Après que John m'ait parlée, je suis passée à Honeydukes achetée du chocolat puis je me suis dirigée vers Poudlard d'un pas pressé._

 _Et la comme si ma journée n'était pas assez déplorable je l'ai empirée, alors que j'essayais de rentrer le plus vite possible. J'ai croisée Sirius Black il voulait me parler d'un truc moldu, les motos je crois, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à parler donc je l'ait envoyée bouler en bonne et du forme ! Je crois qu'il était vexé ou juste choqué, sa devait être la première fois qu'une poufsouffle lui criait dessus, le pauvre !_

 _Ensuite, je suis rentrée au dortoir et je me suis blottie dans mon lit armée de mes chocolats et d'un livre d'aventure, l'après-midi c'est plutôt bien passée vu que j'étais totalement déconnectée de la vraie vie. C'est pour ça que j'adore les livres d'aventures, il y a de l'action, des péripéties et un peu d'amour, c'est le meilleur des mélanges !C'est bientôt l'heure du diner et je n'ai même pas la force de me rendre dans la grande salle, de toute façon je n'ai plus faim, je vais sans doute allée voler sur le terrain de Quidditch John ne risque pas d'y aller il n'aime pas ça, contrairement à ces ami(e)s d'ailleurs !_

 _Bon je te laisse Joe, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !_

 _Salut Joe,_

Sa doit bien faire une heure que je tourbillonne dans les airs quand j'aperçois une silhouette au sol faisant de grands gestes,

-pitié que sa soit pas John,pitié,pitié…..

Murmurai-je avant de descendre,

Et merde, c'est Sirius Black !

-Oui ?demandai-je l'air de rien

-Alors c'est la que t'était pendant le repas !Et dire que j'avais prévu une vengeance pour mon humiliation de cette aprèm ! Râla le jeune garçon.

-Ah !D'ailleurs en parlant de ça….

Commençai-je en me grattant la tête,

-Pas la peine que tu me fasses des excuses je te pardonnerais si tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé !

Me coupa t-il les bras croisés, l'air buté .

-Que'est ce qui te fait dire que ton pardon m'importe ?le défia-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres amusée par la situation.

Mais le brun ne se dégonfla pas et énumérât les différentes raisons d'un air vainqueur,

-Tout d'abord sans moi tu t'ennuierais en étude des moldus, ensuite tu sais que si je ne t'aimes pas je peux devenir assez méchant et pour finir…ajouta t-il d'une voix plus douce,

-Tu ne peux pas avoir qu'une seule ami(e)s toute ta vie Anna .

Après sa dernière phrases je sentis la colère monter en moi ,il me prenait vraiment pour une incapable et raconter des bétises, j'essaya de me calmer mais en vain si il crois que c'est comme sa qu'ont va devenir amis il se trompe sur toute la ligne.

Et puis de toute facon je n'ai pas besoin d'ami(e)s proche j'ai déjà Maxime, Lucas, Thomas et John l'ont bien comprit eux !

Je décide de rentrée à mon dortoir et de penser à autre chose,mais sur le chemin du retour une de ses phrase tourne dans ma tête « tu ne peux pas avoir une seule ami(e)s toute ta vie Anna »,

Et si il avait raison ?


End file.
